


Siempre

by AimeeDaraLyon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, F/M, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimeeDaraLyon/pseuds/AimeeDaraLyon
Summary: Stiles and Isaac get hurt and Derek has ran off, leaving the rest of his pack behind. A little plotless. Little bit of Sterek from Scott’s POV. Erica, Boyd and Allison live.





	Siempre

**Siempre**

Scott

“Derek! Derek! Where are you going?!” Erica yelled in panic at Derek.

I moved my eyes away from my best friend, who was bleeding out quickly, to Derek who was running away hard. I pressed my hand on Stiles side trying to apply pressure like my mom had taught me. Boyd was on the phone with the help services but Stiles’ breath was faltering.

“Derek! They need to go to the hospital!” Erica yelled in pure panic at the Derek-less space around us.

I quickly looked back to Isaac who was still unconscious.

 

It felt like we were waiting for hours but when I heard the sirens of two ambulances close by, I felt myself calm down. I told myself that Isaac and Stiles were going to be fine, they were going to be okay. They have to be okay. Stiles groaned in pain and I looked at his pain-stricken face.

I took a deep breath and took some of his pain. To my surprise he wasn’t in that much pain as I’d expected.

“Scott! What is our story? Why are they hurt?” Boyd asked so soft that the woman on the phone couldn’t hear him while Erica had kneeled down to Isaac’s unconscious body.

“I don’t know. Everything but the truth is okay.”

“And why the HELL is Derek gone?!” Erica hissed into the open air.

The ambulances pulled up and I heard a soft mumble from Stiles that I could only just distinguish from the sirens.

“Derek…” he whispered in one breath flight.

I furrowed my eyebrows, I didn’t know where Derek was going and I didn’t know why he wasn’t here with us, but he’d better have a good reason once he comes back.

 

I went into the ambulance with Stiles and when we left the parking lot of the Beacon Hills Preserve with loud sirens I was completely out of it. I saw them disinfecting the scratch wound from the beta of the other pack but it was deep, very deep. They were connecting him to all kinds of monitors and his neck was placed in a sturdy brace. They were conducting all kinds of medical procedures and I could only look at his face, his pain-stricken face.

“You, boy! Have you applied pressure the whole time?” the female brown-haired ambulance employee asked me while she pressed a white bandage to his wounds.

“Yes, yes I did. Wasn’t that good? My mom…” I said unsure.

“That probably saved his life,” the female brown-haired ambulance employee said quickly while looking up to the other a male employee with blonde hair who was looking at all kinds of monitors that were attached to his chest.

“Steady heartbeat, breath is irregular,” the blonde ambulance employee said just as quickly.

 

Within seconds after we arrived at the hospital, I was guided to the waiting room. A quick familiar heartbeat came close to me and I looked around.

“Scott!?”

I recognized mom’s voice immediately.

“Mom!”

She walked closer and guided me to an empty corner of the waiting room.

“What happened?” she asked softly.

“We were tracking a scent of other pack’s wolves but it was a setup. Mom, we have to call the Sheriff. Isaac and Stiles are hurt. Stiles was attacked by a beta and ripped his skin but Isaac will make it, I think,” I only thought of the Sheriff just now.

“Scott, I’ll see what I can do, they are probably going to operate Stiles if he’s ripped apart. You are going to call the Sheriff.”

She pointed to two people behind me and hurried off. Erica and a bloody Boyd entered the emergency room. When a nurse walked up to Boyd to ask if he was okay, since he was covered in blood, he nodded and she left after moving her eyes over Boyd’s whole demeanour. I dialled the cell phone number of the Sheriff, who was furious with worry to say the least.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Sterek~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 We were in the waiting room for 3 hours and then we were allowed to see Isaac. Since mom adopted him and she was his legal guardian and his nurse, she upgraded him to a two-persons room where Stiles would come to lie too after his surgery. Isaac was under influence of sleep medication for his pain, he had a skull fracture and a few broken bones, but mom had made sure that he was doing alright. When she had left to check on Stiles progress we were left alone with Isaac who was attached to various monitors.

“I don’t understand where Derek is and why he ran off!” Erica hissed angrily in the open air of the room, growling at her phone. Since Isaac and Stiles were brought away by the medical team, Erica had been angry all the time, but I continued to tell her that he would show up.

“Maybe he went to search for the pack to get back at them for hurting his pack?” Boyd suggested.

I thought about for a second and if that was true, Derek probably needed help. But I didn’t want to leave Isaac and Stiles unguarded and I didn’t want to send Boyd or Erica with the risk of them getting hurt.

“That would be a suicide mission to go by himself. Should I sent-track him?” I suggested, hoping they would say no because I wanted to know how Stiles was doing.

“Don’t be ridiculous Scott, it doesn’t suit you,” Erica snarled.

Boyd just shrugged and said nothing.

When minute after minute passed, I started to feel restless and my stomach growled in hunger.

“I’ll get some food for us,” Boyd’s deep voice sounded.

Boyd stood up and right at that moment the door opened and a bed entered the room. Stiles looked worse than he had when I had pressed his wound in the parking lot. Stiles’ bed was pushed to its rightful place next to Isaac’s the Sheriff stood at his bed, tears falling down his cheeks and I felt awfully guilty all of a sudden. The Sheriff had only Stiles left. We shouldn’t have involved Stiles in tracking the other pack…

“How is he doing?” I asked softly to my mom.

“His wounds are stitched up and other than the loss of blood, he is going to be fine, but he will be extremely groggy,” my mom smiled warmly at the three of us.

Boyd exhaled loudly and stepped out of the room.

“Now, John. Your son is going to be fine and you need to go home and sleep. Scott will be here with the boys the whole night, waiting for them to wake up. When his anaesthetic wears off tomorrow morning I will call you immediately. I promise,” my mom said stern to the Sheriff.

She placed her hand around the Sheriff’s hand that was holding Stiles’.

He looked at her and she looked straight back at him. Her heart jumped slightly, it felt like a worried jump and she sent him a stern look.

“As soon as he wakes up you call me?” the Sheriff asked unsure.

“I promise and Scott is going to be here all night, just like I am. He or I will call you immediately. No worries. Stiles is going to be fine,” my mother’s heart drummed on and I was glad that she actually believed that.

I exhaled loudly to and I walked closer to the Sheriff.

“Sheriff, I’ll be with him all the time. No worries.”

“Alright.”

He turned back to Stiles and mumbled softly but with my werewolf hearing I could hear it: “Only you can get ripped open by a mountain lion on a Saturday night walking through the woods again. Stiles… I’ll be here as soon as you wake up. Love you son.”

He turned back to me and gave me a sad nod. He stopped at Isaac’s bed and my mother pushed him towards the door.

“My boy is going to be fine as well John. Let’s get you to your car.”

 

And then I was left alone with Erica and unconscious Stiles and Isaac.

“I’m sort of getting worried about Derek,” Erica said suddenly.

Her blonde hair was jumping up and down when she stood up and walked over to Isaac’s bed and she moved her hands over Isaac’s cheeks. I checked my phone again and saw that Allison had sent a message.

**From: Allison**

**I’m keeping my phone on for you, call me when you need me. Text me when you know more about either Stiles or Isaac! Dad is watching me like a hawk, I’ll sneak out when he falls asleep. Love you xxxxxxx**

 

I answered quickly and then Boyd entered with a tray filled with a mountain of food. Erica and Boyd both waited for me to give the okay for them to eat too and when I nodded, they both attacked on it.

 

When Erica and Boyd went to the cafeteria downstairs, I was still worried about Derek but knew he would show up and we would all feel it if there was something wrong with him so he was fine, probably just cranky that his pack got hurt and not him. I was on the verge of going to the bathroom when I heard Stiles murmur again.

“-rek. Derek! Oooh! Derek no!” he moaned.

Stiles had actually moaned. Stiles had actually moaned Derek’s name. Then Erica and Boyd entered and when Boyd sent me a questioning look after looking at Stiles, Erica closed the door softly and sat down at Isaac’s bedside.

Before I heard anything, the door burst open and I saw a very worried Derek stand in the door opening and then the door was shut and he was at Stiles’ bed. Derek was covered in blood and his face, body and clothing were all torn and scratched.

“Derek, where were you? And what are you doing here?” Erica asked baffled.

Derek ignored her completely and he took Stiles’ hand into his, in a weird non-Derek kind of caring manner and I could only stand there, looking at what unfolded before me. 

“Stiles, lo siento, perdóname por favor. Nunca dejaré que te hagan daño de nuevo, cuidaré de ti y... te amo, para siempre.”

I tried to translate it at my best but the only thing I could remember from Spanish was the word siempre which meant ‘always’. Normally Stiles would help me with the Spanish translations, he was learning Spanish since the ‘Derek turned young again’ happening.

Stiles smiled with his eyes closed.

“No te preocupes, te perdono, Derek, mi compañero,” Stiles’ voice sounded weak.

I saw Derek swallow deeply and Boyd coughed while Erica snorted and I couldn’t understand what was being said.

“Stiles, you don’t even know what that means for you…” Derek sounded unsure and his face radiated a painful kind of worry but happiness at the same time.

“I know, sourwolf,” Stiles murmured while he opened his eyes slightly, grinning.

“Don’t call me that,” Derek hissed but it lacked conviction.

“Wait…” Erica said.

She stood up and walked over to Derek and Stiles, her face was enlightened and she started grinning.

“Is this why I wasn’t allowed to sleep with Stiles? He is yours?! This is unbelievable!” Erica laughed loudly and Boyd seemed to be getting it too because he joined her.

I couldn’t believe this. Erica wanted to sleep with Stiles? Stiles was Derek’s? Why? How?

“Wait, wait. What are you talking about Erica?” I asked startled.

She turned to me and raised her eyebrows.

“Failing Spanish McCall? Derek loves Stiles, Stiles wants to be official mates. Say hello to the pack alpha and his mate,” she gestured to Derek who looked at Stiles in a weird caring way and when he turned to look at me, he still hadn’t let go of Stiles hand.

I didn’t even know that Stiles liked Derek, let alone was liking him enough to not be afraid to be shoved into a wall from time to time.

“But why did you ran off when Stiles was hurt and he is your mate?” I asked Derek quickly.

Derek just looked at me and rolled his eyes.

“Because someone just had hurt his mate, he probably killed them or maimed them enough to never come back?” Erica grinned evil at Derek.

Derek just nodded at her, not at either of the two answers specifically. I sent Derek a shocked look and my eyes unwillingly widened. I hadn’t even noticed that he liked Derek, that was probably because I was too busy with Alison…

“I didn’t even know Stiles liked him…” I said more to myself than anyone in particular.

“Well, get used to it Scottie, you’re not the only mated one in the pack anymore!” Erica said joyful.

“But but but…” I stuttered, having more questions with each answer.

Derek moved closer to Stiles again and I could only watch surprised at what was happening.

“Bésame,” Stiles whispered.

Then Derek moved forward and kissed Stiles.

I blinked.

Derek kissed Stiles.

I blinked again.

Derek was still kissing Stiles and Stiles kissed him back.

I suddenly felt nauseous and felt the urge to leave the room.

Erica grabbed me by the arm made a shushing sound.

“This, is payback for you and Alison’s endless make-out sessions. Get comfortable,” Erica hissed while winking at Boyd.

I looked at Derek and Stiles again who broke apart.

“Get out,” Derek growled.

Erica quickly let me go and all three of us left quickly.

 

When we were down in the cafeteria and Boyd had gotten all of us a glass of water, Erica was still grinning.

“I get to tell Isaac. I want to see his reaction!” Erica said quickly.

“Don’t you think that’s Derek and Stiles’ business?” Boyd asked with his deep voice, after taking a sip from his water.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Erica said laughing.

My phone buzzed and I opened Alison’s text.

 

**From: Alison**

**Any more news? Love you xxxxxxx**

 

**To: Alison**

**… You are never going to guess what just happened…**

 

 

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!  
> Aimee


End file.
